Tides of the Primal
by C.Grishnackh
Summary: "When I was a young , I had liberty, but I did not see it. I had time, but I did not know it. And I had love, but I did not feel it. A year would pass before I understood the meaning of all three. And now, the new life I lead , this understanding has passed into contentment."
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO ELEMENTS USED IN THIS STORY, ALL ELEMENTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

I only have a few hours so listen carefully. If you're hearing this story you're already in danger, I might be your only chance.

Go to the club in the New York Citym Go to the office. I'm not telling you what club but if you're the right person you'll find it. To pen the box you have to recite the code written some where in the club.

By the time you finish listening, you'll know what the code is. Just remember the story I'm about to tell you isn't complete yet. How it ends is on you.

The most important thing when you open the package and find whats inside, don't keep it longer than a week. Sure it'll be tempting. I mean it'll grant almost unlimited power, but power is dangerous. It corrupts the best and attracts the worst. Power is only give to those who are perpared to lower themselves to pick it up. If you posses it too long, it'll consume you. Learn it's secrets quickly and pass it on. Hide it for the next person, the way I did for you/ Then be prepared for your life to become interesting, you'll need it.

But I'm gettig ahead of myself, I guess it all started in London, the night my friend Sadie Kane's father, Dr. Julius Kane, blew up the British mueseum and put me in a coma for some time.

My name is Alex Mercer, I'm the last of an ancient order of warriors and my task is to bring it back up to challenge their ancient enemies who threaten to ruin the world. I'm 13 and I used my home used to be in the USA.

You think I'm kidding? Since I was 12 years old I've been living in New York City in the Bronx and if you don't get tough and learn to fight back you'll be chew up and spit on for the rest of your ordeal while there. I didn't go to school cause the way their involved going throught gang territory and thier was a 99% chance of their being a fight between the rival gangs or a shoot out between the NYPD. So I was homeschooled by my Father who is a Professor at the University downtown, so I had a pretty decent education. I spent alot of time sitting around the house reading, helping my Mother around the house, and going to exercise at the gym sometimes. But unfortunately that all changed when my Dad got mugged on his way home form work and the muggers crippled him fomr the waste down, and the violence between the gangs began to get alot worse as well and it really wasn't a good for place for me to be at the time. So my Mother decided it was to dangerous for me to be lving at home so she called some friends she had in England, the Fausts, a real nice old English couple who didn't mind another person living in their home as they had their grandaughter living there with them as well, and next thing you know it I'm shipped off to London living there for a year and going to school properly with Sadie. So my life was back on track by then and pretty normal, until the explosion that is, on Christmas eve no less. And Sadie's Father and her brother were in Lnodon for visitation day.

See, Dr. Kane's only allowed two days a year wiht her, one ine the winter, and one inthe summer because her grandparents/my host family for the time being, really has it for him. After Sadie's mother died her parents (the Fausts) had this big court battle with . After six layers, two fist fights, and a near fatal attack with a spatula (you don't wanna know), they won the custody of Sadie woth them in Englad. She was only six, and her brother 2 years younger than her. They couldn't keep both of them. At least that was their excuse before they knew I would be on my way over there. So anyway, Dr. Kane ad Sadie's brother hadj ust flown into Heathrow after a couple of days. It was a drizzly cold afternoon as it always is in England. And from the information I heard was that Dr. Kane was kind of nervous the whole cab ride into the city.

Now, Dr. Kane is a big guy. You wouldn't think anything could make him nervous. He has dark brown skin, piercing brown, a bald , and a goatee, so he looks like a buff evil mad scientist. That afternoon he wore his cashmere winter coat and his best brown suit, the he used only for public lectures. Usually he exudes so much confindence that he'd dominant any room he walks into, but sometimes like that afternoon, from what Sadie described to me I saw another side of the good Doctor I couldn't really comprehend. They drove through the city center, heading east towar Mr. and Mrs. Faust's flat. They passed the golden gates of Buckingham Palace, the big stone column in Tragalgar Square. The Faust's live in a housing develpoment near a canary Wharf, right on the banks of the River Thames. The cab driver let Dr. Kane and Sadie's brother off at the curb.

I was sitting in the living room with the Faust's when I saw Dr. Kane and Sadie's brohter walking halfway when I saw Dr. Kane freeze. Then I noticed what had startled him, there was man in a trench coat. He was acroos the street, leaning against a big dead tree. He was barrel shaped, with the color of roasted coffee. His coat and balck pinstriped suit looked expensice. He had long braided and wore a black fedora pulled down low over his dark round glasses. He reminde me of some sort of musician, like Frnak Sinatra or Dean Martin. Even though I could'nt see his eyes from the distance, I got the impression that he was watching Dr. Kane. He might've been an old friend or colleague of Dr. Kane's. But it was strange that this guy was waiting outside the Faust's home. And he didn't looked to pleased.

"C'mon their here" Sadie said as she was waling down the stairs holding her pet cat Muffin. I got up from the couch and said by to Mr and Mrs Faust and walked toward the door outside.

"Late as usual" She said ot her brother.

"Who's he?" Sadie's brother asked as he pointed to me curiously

"Oh that's right you two never met before" Sadie said "Carter this is Alex Mercer, Gran and Gramps agreed with his family in the US that are really good friends with them that he'd be able to stay here for some time until the things where he originally lived calm down, and Alex this is my brother Carter."

You'd never guess he was Carter's sister. First of all Sadie had been living in England for so long that she has a British accent. And she takes after her mother, who is white, so Sadie's skin is much lighter than her brothers. She has straihgt caramel colored hair, not exactly blond but not brown either, which she usually dyes with streaks of bright colors. That day she had rd streaks down the left side. Her eyes are blue, I'm serious. Blue eyes, she's the spitting image of her mother. She's only twelve, but she's exactly as tall as Carter and me, which is kind of awkward. She was chewing gum as usually dressed for her day out with her Father and brother in batter jeans, a leather jacket, and combat boot, like she was going to a concert and she was going to stomp on people in the pit. She had her headphones dangling around her neck in case she got bored.

"Our plane was late" Carter told her.

She popped a bubble, rubbed Muffin's head and tossed the cat inside. "Gran, going out!"

From somewhere in the house, Mrs. Faust siad something I couldn't quite under stand but sounded something like, "Don't let them in".

Sadie closed the door and regarded Carter as if he were a dead rodent the cat had dragged in after killing it. " So here you are again".

"Yep".

"Come one then" She sighed. "Lets get this over with". As we began walking.

"So how did you get to live here with Sadie?" Carter asked as we were walking.

"At my home in NYC violence toward the gangs began to get worse and my Mother decided it wouldn't really be safe for me her anymore until tensions began to die down, and after my Father got his legs taken away from him she didn't spare the moment to give the Faust's a call" I told him

"It was that bad?" He asked

"Normally it isn't" I said "But one day it was all normal and then it just turned into a massacre."

We trudged down the steps. I was thinking about how Sadie would convine her Father to let me come with them. Then Sadie stopped aburtly and I ran into her.

"Who's that?" She asked puzzled

I'd almost forgotten about the guy in the trench coat. He and Dr. Kane were standing across the street next to the big tree, having what seemed to be a serious argument. Dr Kane's back was turned so he didn't notice us and I couldn't see his face, but he was gesturing with his hands like he does when his agitated from what Sadie told me. The man across rom him scowled and shook his head.

"Dunno" Carter said. "He was ther when we pulled up."

"Yeah" I said. "I saw him two when I saw you and your Dad coming up the walk way"

"He looks familiar." Sadie frown like she she was trying to remember a distant memory. " Come on".

"Dad want us to stay in the cab" Carter interjected, But it was no use, Sadie was already one the move.

Instead of going across the street, she dashed up the sidewalk half a block, ducking behind cars, the crssed the opposite side and coruched under a low stone wall. She started sneaking toward Dr. Kane. I followed her lead and didn't do exactly what she had done, I just stayed low and slid across a few car hoods.

"Six years in England," Carter muttered under his breath, "And she thinks she's James Bond."

A couple more steps and we were right behind the big dead tree. I could hear Dr. Kane on the otherside arguing with the man. "I have to Amos, You know it's the right thing to do."

"No" the man who's name was Amos said. His voice was deep and ver insistent. His accent was American. "If I don't stop you Julius, they will. The Per Ankh is shadowing you."

Sadie turned to me with a confused look and mouthed " Per what?"

I shook my head just as mystified. "Lets get out of here," Carter whispered.

"They don't know my plan," Dr. Kane said "By the time they figure it out-"\

"And the children?" Amos asked. "What of them?"

"I've made arrangements to protect them," Dr. Kane said. "Besidesm if I don't do this , we're all in dager. Now back off".

"I'm afraid I can't do that Julius."

"Then it's a duel you want?" Dr. Kane's voice turned deadly serious. "You never could beat me Amos."

I hadn't imagined Dr. Kane could turn this violent even after Sadie described the Spatula incident and I wasn't exacty keen on the thought of seeing it my self. But the two men seemed to be edging toward a fight.

Before anyone could react, Sadie popped up and shouted, "Dad!". Along with jumping out she pulled the sleeve on my jacket tugging along.

Dr. Kane looked surprised when she tackled/hugged him, but not nearly surpised as the other man, Amos. Amos bakced up so quickly he tripped over his own trench coat.

He'd takne off his glasses. I couldn't help but think Sadie was right. Even though I've never seen this man in my life, He did have something familiar about him.

"I-I must be going" He said. He straightened his fedora and tipped his hat and lumber down the road.

Dr. Kane watched him walk away. He kept one arm protectively around Sadie and one hand inside his bag slung over his shoulder. Finally, when Amos disappeared around the corner, Dr. Kane relaxed. He took his hand out of his workbag and smilied at Sadie. "Hello sweetheart"

Sadie pushed away from him and crossed her arms. "Oh now it's sweetheart is it? You're late. Visitation day is nearly over! Ad who's Amos and what's the Per Ankh?"

Dr. Kane sitffend. He glanced at Carter and then at me with a curious look contemplating how much we've overheard.

"It's nothing" he said, trying to sound upbeat. " Now Sadie who's your friend?" he asked

As if right on cue Sadie bolted to my side and edged me closer to her father.

"Dad this is Alex Mercer" she said. Gran and Gramps agreed with his family in the US that are really good friends with them that he'd be able to stay here for some time until the things where he originally lived calm down, and Alex this is my Father."

"What's bad about your previous home?" Dr. Kane asked me

"My father getting mugged and getting crippled from the waste down, and increased violence between rival gangs" I explained for the second time as I did with Carter.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that about what happened to Desmond" Dr. Kane said remembering my father

"You knew my father?" I asked shaking Dr. Kanes hand in greeting

"Yes" He replied, "Me and him were roomates in collage and the top of the class"

Sadie looked happy that me and her Fahter were already getting on good terms. "Do you think Alex could come along with us where ever we're going?" she asked, "Please it's Christmas Eve".

Dr. Kane studied me for a few seconds. "Yes dear he can come along" he replied. "Thank you Daddy" Sadie said happily while hugging him

"Besides I have a wonderful eveing planned. Who'd like to a private tour of the British Mueseum?"

Immediately Sadie's mood changed from happy to disappointed. She slumped i the back of the taxi between me and Carter.

"I can't believe it" she grumbled. "One eveing togather and you want to do research."

tried for a smile. "Sweet heart, it'll be fun. The curator of the Egyptian collection personally invited-"

"Right big surprise." Sadie blew a strand of red-streak hair our her face. "Christmas Eve, and we're going to see some moldy old relics from Egypt. Do you ever think about anything else?"

Dr. Kane didn't get mad. He never got mad at Sadie. He just started out of the window at the darkening sky and the rain.

"Yes" he said quietly. " I do"

The cab snaked its way along the banks of the Thames. Just past Waterloo Bridge, Dr. Kane tensed/

"Driver" he said. "Stop here a moment"

The cabbie pulled over on the Victoria Embankment.

"What is it Dad?" Carter asked.

"He got out of the cab like he hadn't heard him when Sadie, Carter, and I joied him on the walkway, he was staring at Cleopatra's Needle.

In case you've never seen it. The Needle is an obelisk, not a neddle, and it doesn't have anything to do with Cleopatra. I guess at the time the British just thought the name would sound cool when they brought it from Egypt up to London. It's about seventy feet tall, which would've been impressive back in Egypt, but on the Thames with a all the tall buildings around it, it looked and small and insignifacant.

"God" Sadie said while walking around in a frustrated circle. "Do we have to stop at every moneument?"

Dr. KAne stared at the top of the obelisk. "I had to see it again," he murmed. "Where it happened.."

A cold gust of wind blew off of the river. I contemplated what Dr. Kane meant about, "Where it happened."

"What Dad?" Carter asked. "What happened here?"

"The last place I saw her." he replied

Sadie stopped pacing and scowled at Carter uncertainly tha back at her Father

"Hang on do you mean Mum?"

brushed Sadie behind her ear, and she was so surprised, she didn't even push him away.

I felt like the rain had turned frozen solid. Sadie's Mother's passing had always been a forbidde subject between me her and her grandparets. I knew that she died in an accident in London. I knew Mr and Mrs Faust blame Dr. Kane. But none would tell me the whole thing. I'd given up on trying to get the Fausts to tell me, partly becuase they always said, "When the time is right". Which was very frustrating every attempt on trying to ask.

"You're telling us she died here?" I said. "At the Needle? What happened?"

Dr. Kane lowered his head

"Dad!" Sadie protested. "Me ad Alex go past this everday, and you mean to say all this time- and I didn't even know?"

"Do you still have your cat?" Dr. Kane asked her, which seemed like a really out of place question

"Of course I've still got the cat! she said. "What does that ahve with anything?"

"And your Amulet?"

Instinctively my hand went to my neck. When I was little before heading of to England to join Sadie and her grandparents, my Mother had given me an amulet that belonged to our family that was passed down generations from one of my ancestors. Dr. Kane seemed surprised by the shape of my amulet as almost recognizing it.

I've always worn my amulet under my shirt, I'd figured Sadie had lost hers because I've only seen it once.

To Carter's and My surprise, she nodded in agreement. "Course I have it Dad, but don't change the subject. "Gran is always going on about how you caused Mum's death. That's ot true is it?"

We waited. For once, finally I'd actually know what had happened, and if it was at the Needle it must've been serious.

"The night your mother died" Dr. Kane started, "Here at the Needle-"

A sudden flash, maybe lightning perhaps, illuminated the embankment. I turned toward the flash with adreneline courseing through my veins and grabbed my switch blade out of my pocket and flicked it open toward the source of the direction of the flash. And just fo a moment I caught a glimspe of two figures, a talle pale man with a forked beard that was wearing a creamed colored robe, and a coppery skinned girl who wore blue robes and a head scarf you might see women wear in parts of the Balkans or Eastern Europe or in the Middle East. I could tell something wasn't right about these two, they were just there standing side by side, not twenty feet away from us. Then I remembered what the man Amos back at the tree had said, "The Per-Ankh is shadowing you". Those two must've been apart of the Per-Ank even though I had know I idea of it was.

Then the light faded. The figures melted into fuzzy after images. When my eyes readjusted to the darkness they were gone. I folded my switch blade back up into my pocket.

"Um" Sadie said nervously. "Did you just see that?"

"Get in the cab" Dr. Kane said panicked as he was pushing us toward the curb. "We're out of time".

From that point on Dr. Kane clammed up.

"This isn't the place to talk" he said, glancing behind us. He'd promised the cabbie an extra ten pounds if he got ust to the mueseum in under five minutes, and the cabbie was doing his best.

"Dad" Carter tried "Those people back at the river-"

"And the other bloke, Amos" Sadie added in "Are they Egyptian police something?"

"Those people were part of the Per-Ank that guy Amos mentioned back at the Faust's weren't they?" I said

Dr. Kane frozed and stared at me with a startled expression probably thinking about how much we had overhead back at the dead tree. Then he slumped into his sit and said. "The only thing I'm gonna say is that you did the right thing pulling out that knife."

"But the 3 of you" Dr. Kane said "I'm going to need your help tonight. I know it's hard but you have to be patient. I'll explain everything, I promised, after we get to the mueseum, I'm going to make things right again." he said

"What do you mean?" Sadie insisted. "Make what right?"

Dr. Kane's exprssion was more than sad. It was almost down right guilty. With a sudden chill I thought about what Dr. Kane had said about Sadie and Carter's Mother dying at the Needle. And what he had said only a few moments ago. "I'm going to make things right again.". Was Dr. Kane trying to resurrect his late wife? "No" I thought, "That's impossible"

The cabbie swerved on to Great Russel Street and screeched to a halt in front of the mueseum's gates.

"Just follow my lead," Dr. Kane told us. "When we meet the curator, act normal."

We climbed out of the cab. Carter got their luggage while Dr. Kane paid the driver with a big wad of cash. Then he did something strange. He threw a handful of samll obejcts into the backseat- they looked like weird stones, but it was to dark for me to see them clearly. "Keep driving" He told the driver. "Take us to Chelsea."

I glanced at Dr. Kane, Then back at the cab, and before it turned the corner and disappeared in the dark, I caught a weird glimpse of three passengers, a man and three kids. "There's no way the cab could've picked up another fare so fast" I thought to myself.

"London cabs don't stay empty for very long" Dr. Kane said as if he were reading my thoughts. HE marched off through the gates. For a second, Sadie and Carter and I hesitated.

"Carter what's going on?" she asked

He shook his head. "I'm not sure I want to fid out."

"Well stay out here inthe cold if you want, but I'm not leaving without an explanation". She turned and marched after her father.

I looked at Carter for a moment, "What ever I think is going to happen next I don't think I'm having a good feeling about". Then I folowed Sadie into the mueseum.

Looking back on it, I should've just ran. I should've dragged Sadie out of there and gotten as far away from the place as possible. Instead I went into the mueseum.

But I couldn't help seeing out of the corner of my eye the light of round glasses leaning by a light post.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is something I've been putting off on posting on here. I don't know if I want to keep going but I'll keep putting what I have written of this and see if I get my drive back to do this. I've really been busy with school for the last years or so. I'm not sure if I'm gonna keep going with my other stories but we'll see what happens, so rate and review this and I'll begin typing out the next chapter of this.**

 **"**


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I OWN NO ELEMENTS USED IN THIS STORY, ALL ELEMENTS USED BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

I've been to the British Museum before. Except during those times none of the exhibits decided to explode.

That night the museum was closed and completely dark, but the curator and two security guards were waiting for us on the front steps.

"Dr. Kane!" The curator was a greasy little man i s cheap suit. I'd see homeless people with more hair and better teeth in NYC. He shook Dr. Kane's hand like he was meeting the Prime Minister or the Queen. "Your last paper on Imhotep- brilliant! I don't know how you translated those spells!"

"Im-ho-who?" Sadie whispered to me.

"The guy who made the first step pyramid" I said, an Architect and high priest back then, the guy was pretty high up.

"Don't know" she said. "Don't care but thanks"

I stifled a laugh.

Dr. Kane expressed his gratitude to the curator for hosting us on the eve of a holiday. Then he placed his hand on Carter's shoulder. "Dr. Martin, I'd like you to meet Carter and Sadie, and Sadie's friend Alex Mercer."

"Ah! Your son obviously" Dr. Martin said referring to Carter. He then looked hesitantly at Sadie and me.

"And you're the young lady?"

"My daughter". Dr. Kane replied

"Ah, I've already had the pleasure to meet Mr. Mercer and his Father. And Dr. Kane do you know that Desmond Mercer had given this museum a prized artifact?" Dr Martin said

Dr. Kane looked surprised at this.

"I don't know what's so important about some old robes and a journal" Sadie said.

"Young lady, Altair Ibn-La'Ahad was a great historic figure" Dr. Martin said. "Most but not all of his possessions are lost or destroyed, his robes and journal are of very great importance".

"I see" said. "And where were they found?".

"Oh under the wreckage of his home in Massayf" Dr. Martin said.

"Now that introductions are over right this way Dr. Kane, we're very honored".

The security guards locked the doors behind us. They took Carter's luggage, then one of them reached for Dr. Kane's workbag.

"Ah, no". Dr. Kane said with a tight smile on his face. "I'll keep this one".

The guards stayed in the foyer as we followed the curator into the Great Court. It was ominous at night. Dim Light from the glass-domed ceiling cast cross-hatched shadows across the walls like a giant spider had just lain it's web. As we kept walking down the corridor our footsteps began to click on the white marble floor.

"So", Dr. Kane said, "The stone."

"Yes!" Dr. Martin said. "Though I can't imagine what new information you could gather from it. It's been studied to death over the years, our most famous artifact, of course".

"Of course." Dr. Kane said. "But you may be surprised."

"What's he on about now?" Sadie whispered to me.

"I got no more of an idea then you" I whispered back to her. But I had a sneaking suspicion what stone they were talking about, but I couldn't figure out why Dr. Kane would take us out on Christmas to see it.

I wondered what Dr. Kane was about to tell us at the Needle before he was interrupted by the flash of light. I think it was something about Mrs. Kane and the night she died. And why did he keep glancing around if he expected those two strangers from the Per-Akh we'd seen at the Embankment to make themselves known again? We were locked in a museum surrounded by guards and high-tech security. Nobody would be able to bother us in here, I hoped.

We turned left into the Egyptian wing. The walls were line with massive statues of the pharaohs and Egyptian gods. Dr. KAne bypassed them all and went straight toward the main attraction in the middle of the room.

"Beautiful". Dr. Kane murmured under his breath. "And it's not a replica?".

"No, oh no," Dr. Martin said. The actual stone isn't always in display to the public, just for you I assure you it's quite real."

We were staring at a slab of dark gray rock about three feet tall and three feet wide. It sat on a pedestal, encased in a glass box. The flat surface of the stone was chiseled with three distinct bands of writing. The top part was ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics. The middle section I had no idea. But the last section was in Greek.

"The Rosetta Stone". Carter said.

"Isn't that a computer program". Sadie asked.

The curator let off a nervous laugh. "Young lady, the Rosetta Stone was the key to deciphering hieroglyphics! It was discovered by the French under Napoleon in Giza during his invasion and-"

"Oh right" Sadie said. "I remember now".

I knew she was just saying that to get the man to shut up. But Dr. Kane wouldn't let it go.

"Sadie" he said, "Until this stone was discovered, regular mortals, er I mean, no one had ever been able to read hieroglyphics for centuries. The written language of Egypt had been completely forgotten. Then an Englishman named Thomas Young proved that the Rosetta stone three languages all conveyed the same message. Then a Frenchman named Champollion took up the work and cracked the code of the hieroglyphics."

Sade chewed her gum, unimpressed, "What it say then?"

Dr. Kane shrugged. "Nothing important. It's basically a thank you letter from some priest to King Ptolemy V. When it was first discovered though the stone was a big deal. But over the centuries it has become a powerful symbol. Perhaps the most important connection between Ancient Egypt and the modern world. I was a fool not to realized it's importance sooner."

He'd lost me, and I was curious about what he meant about it's importance.

"Dr. Kane?" Dr. Martin asked. "Are you quite alright?"

Dr. Kane breathed deeply. "My apologies, Dr. Martin, I was just ... Thinking aloud. If I could have the glass removed? And if you could bring the papers I asked from your archives?"

Dr. Martin nodded. he pressed a code into a small remote, and the front of the glass box popped open.

"It will take a few minutes to retrieve the notes" Dr. Martin said. " For anyone else I would hesitate to grant unguarded access to the stone, as you've requested. I trust that you'll be careful."

"We'll be careful" Dr. Kane promised

As soon as Dr. Martin's steps receded, Dr. Kane turned to us with a frantic looked on in his eyes. "Children this is very important, You have to stay out of this room."

He slipped his work bag off his shoulder and unzipped it just enough to pull out a bike chain and a padlock. "Carter, Sadie, follow Dr. Martin. You'll find his office at the end of the Great Court on the left. There's only one entrance, once he's inside wrap this around the door handles and lock it tight. We need to delay him".

"And Alex" Dr. Kane said to me, "I need you go to the security room and turn off the cameras in this room". It's really important that this is not recorded."

"You want us to look him in?" Sadie asked, suddenly interested. "Brilliant!"

"Dad Carter said, "What's going on?"

"We don't have time for explanations" he said

"This will be our only chance. They're coming"

"Who's they?" Sadie asked.

He took Sadie by the shoulder. "Sweetheart, I love you. And I'm sorry... I'm sorry for many things, but there's no time now!. If this works, I promised I'll make everything right. Carter, you're my brave man. You need to trust me. Remember lock up Dr. Martin and turn of the cameras. Then stay out of this room"

Turning off the cameras was the easy part. The door was wide open and I crept in and snuck up behind the guard in the chair and put my over his mouth and his struggled until he drifted into unconsciousness, I pressed the off button on the cameras in the room where Dr. Kane was and I walked out and locked the door behind me. But as soon as I was finished with my task, I then looked back the way I came and saw blue light streaming from the Egyptian gallery as if Dr. Kane had installed a giant light display in a matter of minutes."

When I reached the entrance of the Egyptian gallery, I stopped in my tracks and saw Carter and Sadie hiding behind a pillar watching their Father, I followed suit and slid behind an exhibit called the Primal Stone. I poked my head out and saw Dr. Kane standing in front of the Rosetta Stone with his back to Carter and Sadie's position, and his peripheral vision able to view me but he didn't take notice. A blue circle was glowing on the floor around him, as if someone had turned on a hidden system of neon tubes imbedded under the floor.

Dr. Kane had thrown off his overcoat. His work bag lay open at his feet, revealing a wooden box about two feet long painted with Egyptian images.

"What is he holding" I thought.

When Dr. Kane raised his hand, he was holding a curved white wooden stick. It did look like a boomerang, but instead of throwing the stick, he touched it to the surface of the Rosetta Stone. Dr. Kane was writing on the stone. Wherever the stick made contact, glowing blue lines appeared on the granite in the shape of Hieroglyphics.

It made no sense. How could he write glowing words with a stick? But the image he was drawing was a pair of horns above a square and the letter X.

"Open." I murmured. I had no idea how I knew that, but that was impossible.

Dr. Kane raised his arms. "Wo-seer-iei" he chanted. And more hieroglyphic symbols burned blue against the Rosetta Stone.

As stunned as I was, I recognized the first symbol. It was the name of the Egyptian God of the Dead.

I knew what it meant "Osiris come"

"No!" Sadie screamed. "Dad no!"

Dr. Kane turned in surprise. "Children" he started to say, but it was too late. The ground began to rumble. The blue light turned white, and the Rosetta Stone exploded, I put my head back behind my hiding place to avoid being hit by shrapnel.

When I poked my head out from behind the exhibit and the ringing in my ears had subsided, the first thing I heard was laughter, horrible gleeful laughter mixed with the blaring alarms of the museum.

Waves of fire rippled in pools along the floor. Granite statues had toppled over. A Sarcophagus had been knocked off their pedestals. Pieces of the Rosetta Stone had exploded outward with such force that they've embedded themselves in the columns, the walls, and other exhibits.

I saw Sadie was passed out next to Carter. She looked relatively unharmed, Carter shook her shoulder and she woke up.

In front of me, where the Rosetta Stone had been, stood a smoking, sheared, pedestal, The floor was blackened in star burst pattern, except for the glowing blue circle around Dr. Kane.

He was facing Carter and Sadie's direction, but he didn't seem to be looking at them. He had a bloody cut on his scalp. He gripped the stick tightly.

I didn't understand what he was looking at. The horrible laughter echoed around the room again, and I realized it was coming from right in front of me. Something stood between Dr. Kane and us. At first I could barely make it out, just a flicker of heat. But as I concentrated. It took on a vague form- the fiery outline of a man.

He was taller than Dr. Kane, and his laughter cut through me like a rusty dagger.

"Well done". the man said to Dr. Kane. "Very well done Julius."

"You were not summoned!" Dr. Kane's voice trembled. He held up the stick, but the fiery man lifted a finger and it was whisked against the wall and shattered.

"I am never summoned Julius". the man purred. "But when you open a door you must be prepared for guest to walk through."

"Back to the Duat!" Dr. Kane roared. "I have the power of the Great King!"\

"Oh scary" the Fiery ma said with amusement. "And even if you knew how to use that power, which you do not, he was never my match. I'm the strongest. Now you will share his fate!"

I couldn't make sense of what was going on, but I knew I had to help Dr. Kane. I pulled my switch blade out of my pocket and flicked it open.

Dr. Kane shot me a silent look of warning. "Get out". I realized he was intentionally keeping the fiery man's back to me, hoping Carter and Sadie and I would escape unnoticed.

Alarms blared. Fires circled around the doorways of the gallery. The guards had to be on their way, but I wasn't sure if that would be a good thing.

Dr. Kane crouched to the floor keeping an eye on his enemy, and he opened his painted box. He brought out a small rod like a ruler. He muttered something under his breath and the rod elongated into a wooden shaft as long as he was. Dr. Kane threw his staff at the fiery man's feet and it morphed into an enormous ten foot long serpent as big I was with coppery scales and glowing white eyes. It lunged at the fiery man, who effortlessly grabbed the serpent by its neck. The man's hand burst into white hot flames and the serpent burnt to ashes.

"An old trick Julius." the fiery man chided

"How many?" Dr. Kane asked quickly to keep the fiery mans attention. "How man did I release?"

"Why all five" The man said, "And extra two who are still trapped, as if explaining something to a child. "You should know we're a package deal, Julius. Soon I'll release more, and they'll be grateful . And I shall be named king again."

"The Demon Days." Dr. Kane said. "They'll stop you before it's too late.

The fiery man waved his hand. The blue circle at Dr. Kane's feet turned dark. Dr. Kane grabbed for his tool box, but it skittered across the floor.

"Good-bye Osiris." the fiery man said, with another flick of his hand, he conjured a glowing coffin around Dr. Kane. At first it was Transparent, but as Dr. Kane struggled more and more the coffin become more of a solid golden coffin inlaid with jewels. Dr. Kane caught my eyes one last time, and mouthed the words "RUN!". The coffin began sink into the floor as if the it was made of water.

"Dad!" Carter screamed.

Sadie threw stone at but it sailed harmlessly through the man's head.

"Now" said a voice in my head, "Do it"

I leapt from my hiding spot and ran full sprint to do the fiery man, jumping and managing to get my arm around neck and stab him in the eye.

"AH!" he bellowed as I tried to hold on.

He turned his head, and for a one terrible moment, his face appeared in the flames. What I had saw made no sense. It was as if someone imposed two different faces on top of each other- oe almost human with pale skin, cruel angular features, and glowing red eyes, the other face like an animal with dark fur and sharp fangs. Those red eyes stared at me into my soul. I had a feeling these were my last moments.

"You aren't one of Julius's brats" He said, "You don't have the scent" he said. He ripped the switch blade from his eye and shook me off him. And when he ripped the blade out of his eye it instantly healed and looked good as new like nothing had happened. Before I hit the ground he grabbed me by my arm and wiped the blood on the blade off against my chest cutting it alittle, and I felt his blood enter me and it burned.

Behind me , heavy foot steps echoed on the marble floor of the Great Court. Voices were barking orders. The security guards, or possibly the S.W.A.T team. But they'd never make it in time.

"I applaud you for working up the nerve to stab me in the eye like that" He said to me still dangling by arm. "But now let's see if you survive my little trick".

He threw out his other hand as I was let go and I was pushed toward the Primal Stone. The stone began to glow and I was being lifted above the stone unable to move, but I could still hear and see what was going on around me. Then the man snapped his fingers and the glow intensified, I could feel something coursing through me. My field of vision in my right eye began to glow the same pale geenish blue of the stone.

The man began to laugh again. "Lets see how long until you burn up shall we?" He then turned and lunged toward Carter and Sadie's direction. He was a few inches away from Carter's face, something shoved him backward. The air sparked with electricity.

My amulet under my shirt began to grow uncomfortably hot and the coursing feeling through my body began to flow faster. As for the glow in my right eye I could no longer see anything out of my right eye except the color of the stone.

The fiery man hissed, regarding Carter carefully "So... It's you."

The building shook again. At the opposite end of the room, part of the wall exploded in a brilliant flash of light, I thought it was the S.W.A.T team had breached the building with a breaching explosive and had thrown a flash bang, but I was wrong. Two people stepped through, the man and the girl we'd seen at the Needle, their robes swirling around them. Both of them held staffs.

"The House is here." said a voice different from mine. "Great."

"Well that was fast." said the fiery man. "Usually it takes a lot longer to merge." He thrust his hand again and the process sped up and I began to drift into unconsciousness.

The man looked at Carter one last time and bellowed "SOON BOY!"

Then the entire room erupted into flames and the glowing of the stone stopped and I felt numb and fell to the floor.

The last thing I remember was the man with the forked standing over me with the girl at his side holding a knife to my throat. I heard guards the running and shouting getting closer.

"He should not have survived" the girl said as she pressed the blade to my throat. "We should act quickly." she told the man

"Not yet" the Man with the forked beard said with some reluctance. His thick accent sounded French.

"We must be sure, For now we take them and see if they wake up."

My vision became blurry and I started seeing stars as I drifted into unconsciousness and I saw Carter and Sadie passed out on the floor. And as I became unconscious I heard these words echoing as if they were in the building.

"Brothers of the Awakened, we are gathered here today to assure this world into a new age..."

Then I blacked out.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well here it is Chapter 2 of this. I'm probably gonna wait till spring break to put the rest of this up as this is all I had written at the time. So rate a review and wait patiently for more.


End file.
